


All I Wanted

by orphan_account



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Angst, Angst and Fluff and Smut, Comedy, Enemies to Friends, Enemies to Lovers, F/M, Fluff, Good Weasley Family (Harry Potter), Half-breed, Hurt/Comfort, Jealousy, Multiple Pairings, Multiple Partners, Pining Draco Malfoy, Protective Fred Weasley, Protective George Weasley, Reverse Harem, Slow Burn, Slytherin Reader, Smut, Veela, Witch - Freeform, transfer
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-09-20
Updated: 2020-09-20
Packaged: 2021-03-08 02:55:34
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,117
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26558512
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: "You've got quite a loud mouth for a lady.""And you've got quite a lot of opinions I didn't ask for."-you're an american transfer to Hogwarts. forced to go there you'd rather be anywhere else, especially when you manage to grab the attention of many. but that seems bearable when you also grab the attention of a certain pair of mischievous twins and a less than kind silver-blonde-haired boy.due to them your time at Hogwarts is about to get far more interesting. and due to you their time is going to get far more life changing.
Relationships: Draco Malfoy/Reader, Fred Weasley & George Weasley, Fred Weasley & George Weasley & Reader, Fred Weasley/Reader, George Weasley/Reader
Comments: 2
Kudos: 69





	1. welcome !

Hello! So this is a Harry Potter fanfiction,,,obviously !

This is a Fred, George, and Draco x Reader. Also,,,you are a Slytherin :) Lucky you !

Trigger warning for certain content that will be in this book such as abuse, suicide, assault, sexual assault, and so on! Also there will be smut so,,,do with that information what you will :,) with that being said everyone is 18+ ✨

I hope you enjoy the book, apologies if some things are inaccurate to the books or movies I haven't seen or read any of them since I was a freshmen in highschool ! lmaoo but I love these boys so,,

again enjoy and pls vote ! <3


	2. prologue

You sighed heavily as you walked through the unfamiliar halls. You scrunched your nose at the unfamiliar scenery not one to like change very much.

And oh boy was this a huge change.

You hugged the jacket around you tighter when chills ran up your spine and along your arms. You bit the inside of your cheek your mind wandering.

_This school is so...old...kinda of dull..._

Your eyes shifted to the prefect that guides you along the halls. Her long blonde hair shines brightly despite the soft lighting where you two were present. You watched her round pink lips move yet you heard nothing coming from them.

You were too busy internally panicking at starting at this strange school a month into your sixth year. Sighing gently you felt a small nudge against you. Your gaze whipped to the head girl that went by the name Gardenia. A Hufflepuff so her tie said. You found it strange someone outside of your house was told to lead you.

"Are you okay?",she questions with a soft and slightly concerned tone. You smile politely and laugh sheepishly,"Just a bit nervous is all." You answer honestly not seeing any reason to lie. You had a good reason to be nervous, for starters you did not want to be here but it was better than home.

Not to mention its a month into the term and you're arriving during dinner.

Gardenia seemed kind enough, boy did she talk a lot, but nevertheless she was kind. She nods slowly, understanding what you mean and being sympathetic.

"Ah well okay. Don't worry about anything I'm sure you'll get use to this place very soon!",she gives you two thumbs up and approaches the two large doors. You can hear loud chatter and conversation coming from inside. You stomach knots up but you stand up straighter, being very skilled at appearing much more confident than you were.

With a cocking of her head she looks to you with slight sympathy,"Would you like to accompany me and my friends for dinner? I know you aren't apart of our house but I can make an exception."

She smiles widely at you. For a moment you consider not accepting the response. But as she opens the large and very loud doors you feel multiple eyes fall on you. The dining hall falls quiet and you tuck back a piece of your hair and turn to Gardenia with a quick nod.

As you walk and follow Gardenia there are a certain three boys with their eyes glued on you.

"Wow...",Fred breathed out glancing to his twin. He is currently attempting to figure out how many salted crackers he can fit in his mouth, with pinched ginger brows Fred shoves George.

George looks at him with raising brows and follows Fred's line of vision. He inhales sharply and begins to cough furiously on the dry saltines. As his brother tries to help him down some water his teary eyes roam over you.

A pair of cold grey eyes glance up from his plate at the sudden silence before it falls even louder than before. His eyes widen and heart begins to pound as you smile warmly at the blonde Hufflepuff. His pale cheeks tinge a gentle pink and upon feeling the rising warm he quickly averts his gaze.

His chestnut brown brows thread together in irritation at the sudden warmth. He's quick to raise the water to his lips and take a large drink.

Blaise looks to his companions along with Draco and he begins to speak in a hushed whisper, as if what he was saying was such a big secret.

"I heard about her. She's an exchange student from _America_. She's a sixth year and she's a Slytherin.",Draco looks up a bit too quickly. Yet he cooly plays it off with a raised brow and snort.

"A Slytherin?",he repeats and Blaise nods while looking around at their few companions who stare with curious and fascinated gazes.

"Apparently her parents are wealthy. And I mean _very_ wealthy. But no one knows who they are.",Blaise continues and Marcus leers at the back of your skirt before turning to Blaise.

"Oi, how do you know so much about her?",he inquires while ripping a piece of bread from the large loaf. Blaise shrugs with a low chuckle,"Gardenia may have _accidentally_ spilled some information to me about her assignment with this _pure-blood_ yesterday."

Marcus nodded and raised his hand for a high-five yet the snobbish man simply scoffed at him and shook his head. His thick brows pinched together as he looked to you. Upon hearing pure-blood and wealthy all of the companions grew more interested and fascinated.

Although what fascinated Draco was more than that. It was the strange thick velvet choker wrapped around your neck that peaked out of the collar of your shirt. His head tilted slightly and he rolled his eyes,"There is nothing special there."

Blaise nods,"Maybe. But even I can admit she is one of the better potential shags around here."

For some reason that made Draco feel sick.

You look to Gardenia as she happily talks with her friends you had already forgotten the names of. She sensed your eyes on her and you sigh gently at the many eyes still on you and the soft whispers.

"Hey Gardenia, is it okay if I head to my room? I'm not hungry and quite frankly very tired from the long travel.",you question once she turns to you. Blinking for a moment she has to ponder over it.

Yet upon seeing your tired eyes and the bit of pleading within them she sighs with a smile,"Yes. I'll cover for you, don't worry. I'll see you tomorrow."

You quickly thank her and discreetly shove some food within your green lined jacket. Peoples eyes fall on you as you make your way down the aisle.

"So she's a Slytherin. A bit disappointing, innit?",Fred asks with a bit of a frown on his lips. George turns to Fred with a raised brow in question and Fred shrugs,"They're all irritating and obnoxious. Her being rich doesn't change that. Especially for us. You know how the snobs treat us."

George turns back to notice you walked down the aisle while clutching your coat shut. He knows his brother may have a point. Truth be told growing up poor made them a bit of a target. They didn't care about any of the comments but boy did they get tiresome.

He wasn't one to judge based on their appearance. Despite what Fred said he felt as if though you were different.

You walked past the Slytherin the same time a short curly haired girl did. Her dark curls bounced as she moved and when you both crossed paths what you heard made you both stop.

"Ah!",a dark-skinned boy said dramatically with a heavy sigh,"I think the muggle scent made my appetite go away." You heard laughter from the other boys at the table. Your eyes widened as you looked to the dark-skinned girl and recognized her as Hermione Granger.

She was renowned and bright. But what you were told the most about her was her muggle born history. You watched as her jaw clenched and she was about to turn around before you turned to the buzz cut boy.

Upon approaching him you recognized him as the quidditch captain, Blaise.

"Oh my! Your appetite has gone?",Hermione and the other boys look to you as you speak up for the first time. Blaise grins up at you with a smug expression, not detecting the sarcasm dripping off your tongue.

"Let me take that plate for you then.",you smile in a sickly sweet manner. The boys look to Blaise with pride and shock that you were already falling to his looks. Blaise is prideful as well and Hermione is about to walk away with a snort.

Then you tip the plate over and it falls onto his chest and lap. The gravy and meat slathering along his crisp and clean clothes.

He jumps up and utensils and objects clatter to the ground. He gasps and looks down at his clothing along with his lunch mates. Dracos eyes are wide as he looks to you. Hermione's are just as wide and she covers her full lips to hide the grin.

All eyes fall on you.

"Did she just—",George said and Fred quickly covered his mouth with a wink.

"I didn't see her do anything.",he says slyly with a wide grin on his soft features.

"Oh no!",you faux gasp. Blaise looks up at you with furious slanted eyes,"Are you mad! You clumsy oaf!" He insults you and you cross your arms over your chest loosely. You look around and are surprised to notice no adult is around.

"You'll regret this you loathsome—",you put your hand up with a soft smile.

"I don't think I will. Now if you'll excuse me.",you place a hand over your mouth and pretend to gag while maintaining eye contact,"It seems my appetite has disappeared even more." Blaise looks at you and scoffs in disbelief at your jab to his looks which he takes deep pride in. You walk away from him with a small bounce in your step.

Your eyes are narrowed and blood boiled slightly. You hated nothing more than those pure-blood superiority pricks.

Dracos eyes follow you as you make your way out of the dining hall. Fred and George's hearts pound rapidly and Hermione is quick to make her leave. A soft smile on her lips and a warm feeling bubbling in her heart.

Upon exiting the door the dining hall is ridiculously loud and you lean against the door with heavy breathes. You place a sweaty hand over your heart and on your forehead. Your stomach is in a knot and you groan softly.

_My first day here...my first few hours! here...why did I do that..._

_Wait no. He was rude and out of line for that. Especially towards a bright woman like Hermione._

_But god I'm surprised I didn't wind up a stuttering and shaking mess._

You nod firmly and walk ahead while holding the sides of your head both stressing and feeling good about having served Blaise a bit of bullying back.

Two wrongs don't make a right.

But damn did it feel good.

Fred looks to George and he raises a brow,"Are you thinking what I'm thinking?" George runs a large hand through his soft flaming-red hair with a soft nod. A cheesy smile on his lips.

Across the way Blaise was furiously wiping away the food and he cursed beneath his breath,"Wench...she'll pay for this." Draco's eyes were still on the door and his brows furrowed slightly. An uneasiness settled in his stomach at your first impression yet his heart skipped a beat at the sight of your cocky grin.

_Hmm..._

You finally managed to find your room, surprised to find it empty aside from your bags on the bed. Shutting the door behind you you inhaled deeply and itched at the irritating choker around your neck.

Unclasping it you walked to one of your bags and pulled out a small golden compact mirror. You sighed as you looked over the jagged scar across your neck.

The longer you look at it the more you regret having been so confrontational. You groan and bonk your head against the compact with a longer drawn out moan.

"Why am I such a dumbass...ugh..no one's gonna want to be friends with the crazy exchange student...",you sighed and toss down the mirror while digging through your bag for a satin ribbon,"Whatever...not like I need friends right now..."

You puffed air into your cheeks completely unbeknownst to all those whos interest and attention you had snared. Both good, bad, and very ugly.

**Author's Note:**

> will be available on wattpad @lottieluvs2write  
> updated every friday/saturday


End file.
